Sweet Caroline
by ChristelClearNight
Summary: As Finn listened to Puck singing Sweet Caroline, it hit him, he needed to know what was up with Puck and Rachel. With all the distractions, will it be too late to talk to her?


**A/N:** This is a short fanfic, the plotline will start off with a look at Mash Up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of it's characters or the quotes from the show.

* * *

Something hit me, literally. _What was that? _I felt the icy liquid seep into my clothes. I turned to face the culprit.

"What the hell Karofky!"

_He was saying something but I didn't even bother to listen, it wasn't worth it, he was a douche._

"Screw you Karofsky! You and your Neanderthal puck heads are nothing!" Quinn exclaimed.

_What had he said?_

"You're gonna pay for this dude!" _I heard myself say._

"No I'm not, you two don't have the juice anymore. Welcome to the new world order." _God, his voice was like a knife to my head, but then his works sunk in. Juice? What juice?_

I walked into glee club soon after, still soaking wet, Quinn trying to dry me off. _I wonder how Rachel would have done this, you know, with all that experience._ I felt a twinge of guilt as the thought came into mind.

"This is a disaster, our reputation as McKinley High's "it" couple is in serious jeopardy if we don't find some way to be cool again, Finn."

At the corner of my eye, I could see Puck sitting next to Rachel. _Huh, Puck, of all people._

"There's an important lesson to be learned with mash ups: Sometimes things are so different they don't feel like they go together..."

_Like Rachel and Puck..._

"...but the big difference between them is what makes them great, like chocolate and bacon."

OK, he lost me, there's no way Puck and Rachel can be great together!

"Or glee club and football." _I've heard of word vomit, at least I didn't say "Puck and Rachel" right?_

"Exactly, but you've proven that it is a great combination." I felt Quinn look up, _really Mr. Schue_? _Do you not see this purple liquid dripping into my underwear? He lost me, what's the point of listening now when I should be getting this slush out of my hair! _

Mr. Schue was handing out the sheet music for our assignment. Busta Move?

"Finn, take us through it." _I think I might like to... but Quinn would get pissed because of the Slushie Facial, should I pass?_

"Uh- uh, I'm sorry Mr. Schuester, I got corn syrup in my eye."

"Ok...?" _Exactly! What a stupid excuse_.

_Mr. Schue asked Puck? Ha! Like he could ever do a solo. Rachel said something about ambition? Judging by her tone and the way she looked at me, I think I just disappointed her. Or was it PUCK who disappointed her?_

_So now Mr. Schue was going to demonstrate, ugh I bet Quinn could tell I just fidgeted on my stool... At least I could play the drums, this song is actually really catchy and it's fun to see my role model, I can say that right?, showing us how it's done._

_Ha! Thanks for pushing Puck over, Mr. Schue! Why did he scoot back over to Rachel? What have I missed... Rachel's so cute when she's dancing in her seat. I like her outfit today too, I wonder where she gets all her knee high socks. Shut up Finn and just play the drums! _

I look over to see Kurt playing the tambourine, _I can't help but laugh! He looks so awkward just dancing there alone. Ha! Brittany's putting the moves on him! Too bad he's pushing her away with the tambourine, this distraction is very entertaining._

The rest of the day passed by so quickly and then Quinn and I somehow ended up in Miss Pillsbury's office. _Were we really doing this? What am I doing here? What am I saying...?_

"...sunglasses!" _Sunglasses? Really? Sneaky!_

_

* * *

_

At football, we huddled up and I called the plays, apparently Azemio was not amused. _I'm the quarterback, don't I call the plays! All their nasty voices rot my brain!_

"That's it!" I rammed into Azemio, knocking him down, he's been pissing me off so much lately and that felt damn good.

Coach Tanaka broke up our "fight," it wasn't really a fight...

"But coach, that's when glee rehearses!"

All these words are coming out of my mouth like nothing! _My anger is overflowing in me, I need some stress relief. Maybe play some video games later._

"You know what, I have had it up to here with Schuester and glee. Here's a story quarter back and you tell Puckerman this when you see him, that practice is mandatory, no exceptions, so you have to choose what's more important to you, foot ball or glee club."

_Was he really making me choose! I love glee, but if I choose glee over football? That would ruin my rep. I don't think glee club is all that's getting coach's balls in a twist._

_

* * *

_

_I have a lot to think about today..._

I walked into glee club that day, surprisingly sitting next to Santana. _There was no available seat next to Rachel, sadly. I noticed Puck had his guitar with him, what was he doing up there?_

_Jewish icon? What is he talking about..._ Mr. Schue went to take the seat next to me, oh no... _He's doing a solo! I mean he doesn't have a bad voice, I guess, but since when does he want to be the lead of "homo explosion?" Huh, Puck was smiling at... Rachel! I could tell she was smiling, what for? What was this? Why was everyone so cheerful? Who is Puck singing to? Rachel? All this thinking is giving me a head ache... _

Mr. Schue tapped me, _he's enjoying this too? Since he's a dude and all, you'd think he knows that I have feelings for Rachel. What have I missed with her lately? I think I need to talk to her... Now she's swaying in her seat, it disgusts me! Yet, she's so adorable._

* * *

Quinn and I decided to try out the sunglass thing Miss Pillsbury mentioned to us. It seemed to be working and I smiled proudly until... we turned a corner and there were those stupid douche bags. _Cold_. All I could feel was liquid seeping into my clothes yet again, what has my life become!

The day passed by so quickly and I was in bed, tired from a day of being vaporized on level 2 on my XBOX. Level 2? Seriously.

_

* * *

This is the day I was dreading, Quinn's right, we need to be popular, so I'm going to that practice. I wonder if Rachel will understand. At least I know Puck's with me on this, I wonder about Mike and Matt... _

I got dressed in the locker room, alone. I wanted to avoid the other guys for a while. I walked out of the locker room feeling a little weak.

_The clock struck 3:30 and I was the only one from glee club at practice. I made a big mistake didn't I? Even Puck went! Of all people, the one who used to make fun of me for joining glee club. Wow._

* * *

I walked into school the next morning feeling like a complete douche bag. _All the glee clubbers were in rain coats, this is all my fault. _I walked over to Rachel and Kurt with a slushie in hand. _I hate myself. _Mercedes, Tina and Artie showed up behind me. _So much talking, don't they understand? I DON'T want to do this! Oh no, Rachel hates me. _

Kurt took the slushie from me and gave himself a slushie facial. _It's official! I'm a douche._

"Now get out of here, and take some time to think whether or not any of your friends from the football team would have done that for you."

He was right. I walked away hesitantly, full of regret. I expected yelling and screaming, but that's it? I should have stayed in glee club. This wasn't worth it at all.

* * *

During practice all I wanted to do was be alone. I noticed Puck sitting on the bleachers, then I saw a tiny figure walking towards him, Rachel. Mr. Schue came up to me and told me to go long, another distraction, right on time!

"I'm not coming back."

_Mr. Schue started talking about crossroads and the future. I knew what he was talking about, all of those "what if" moments. Like what if when I get older I'm still a Lima Loser. Football is football, but glee club? It's a lot more. _

_Mr. Schue was right, I am letting everyone make decisions for me. Quinn, football douches. I love Quinn but I'm fine being unpopular, you know, unless I don't get slushied. I like glee and I like singing but everyone thinks I should do this and be this. _

"...you remind me the most of me." His words repeated in my head like a line of a song stuck in your head.

He handed me the football.

"It's where you belong." _I wanted so badly to shout out "It is!" but I kept that inside my head. I miss glee._

I decided to talk to Coach Tanaka. It sounded like a speech, if I say so myself, but I was really just babbling. I expected yelling but instead he cancelled Thursday's practice and told me to tell the other guys. Life felt a lot better just then.

* * *

On Thursday I decided to bring in Slushie's as a welcome back gift for the club. They seemed to appreciate it. _Was Kurt serious about your butt looking like a slushie if you have too many of them?_

_Mr. Schue was right, getting a slushie facial every morning was alright with 11 of my friends to help clean me off. This was starting out a lot better than I thought._

But then Mr. Schue spoke up yet again...

"Ugh, brain freeze. I can't imagine getting hit in the kisser with one of these!" A devious look formed on everyone's faces. _So we all think alike, this is where I belong. _We all ganged up on Mr. Schue and Rachel began to count down.

"...1!" _Mr. Schue was covered in purple slush! That felt so good._

"From the top." _Back to where I belong. _

* * *

I lay in my bed that night thinking of this week's events. _Boy, was my week full of crap. It turned out great in the end but I couldn't help but think about Puck and Rachel... I need to talk to her soon, I'm just really curious._

_Finn dozed off thinking about Rachel and worse case scenarios. Sweet Caroline playing over and over again in his head..._


End file.
